


When You're High I'll Take the Lows

by DisgruntledPelican



Series: I will not feel shame about the drabbles. [1]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21613693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisgruntledPelican/pseuds/DisgruntledPelican
Summary: Based on a prompt by RhetoricalQuestions: Johnny and Moira at the end of a rough patch.
Relationships: Johnny Rose/Moira Rose
Series: I will not feel shame about the drabbles. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557733
Comments: 12
Kudos: 45
Collections: The Rosebudd Ficlets





	When You're High I'll Take the Lows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RhetoricalQuestions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhetoricalQuestions/gifts).



> RQ, you are quite a friend. I am so thankful that the little town of Schitt's Creek allowed us to cross paths! So much love to you!!
> 
> Also, will I ever again have a title that isn't a Ben Platt lyric? Doubtful. Song is Grow As We Go, and if you haven't listened to it then stop reading now, go listen, and come back. Or don't come back. Really, it's more important that you hear that song.

“You know John, you did that voice again. You know I hate that father-tone.” 

“I know you do sweetheart and I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to. I just… huhhh.” 

Johnny couldn’t finish that sentence. He was just too exhausted. Emotionally, physically, mentally spent. He plopped down in the corner of their bed in the small motel room they were calling home. 

Moira sees the sparkle in her husband's eyes begin to dim, just a bit more. And it breaks her heart, just a bit more. She sits down next to him on the bed. 

“Johnny Rose, these times right now are arduous and troublesome. But they are not… your… fault. And you shouldn’t feel succumbed to solve them exclusively.”

Moira paused to ensure she had the attention of her beau. Once she knew his attention was secure, evidenced by a hand on her knee, and seeing those brown eyes staring back at her, she continued.

“The family… we’re all together for the first in a prolonged bout of time, why not lean on us, like we have ever leaned on you?”

“Sweetheart, you and I have leaned on each other for nearly 40 years now.”

“Well then, John. Maybe it’s time you let me hold you up you a bit?” 

And that comment earned Moira her favorite Johnny Rose smile. Quick movements of his lips quirking up, eyebrows reaching for his hairline, and then… yes. There it was. 

A bit more sparkle.


End file.
